The Other Royal Warden
by Da-Wolf-Goddess
Summary: A woman called Sonja Larson, is the little sister of Alistair and Cailan, daughter and last child to King Maric. Sonja's journey to ending the blights hold on all wardens is put on hold when Warden's all over start to hear the call and then Breach opens. Thedas is in Chaos and Sonja goes to lend the Inqusition a hand. What will happen? Will she succeed in her mission?
1. Chapter 1: New Recruits

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of my newest story The Other Royal Warden!**

 **Ok before I start my little the first Chapter, I have a couple things to let you know yet again...**

 *** So those who have read my stories will have noticed I have changed my profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess, this is a permanent change.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know their of my creation.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

 **Alright now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Sonja's view:

I brushed my finger through my shoulder blade lengthened ruby red hair, placing it in a high ponytail leaving some short fringe bits hanging down on either side of my face, I then turned to the bowl of fresh water, looking at my reflection. My skin tone was slightly tanned, and my eyes were a vibrant evergreen coloured eyes, I sighed then splashed some of the cold water on my face to refresh myself, I got stationed at Ostagar, near the Korcari Wilds. I was here with my fellow Grey Wardens from the Ferelden Order by order of the King to stop a Blight from happening "Hey Sonja, you up yet?" Warden Warren Riggs called out. "Yes, I'm up" I replied as I grabbed a hand towel "Good, cause, Duncan is back today and with the newest recruit," Warden Riggs said as I dried my face. "Any details on the newest one?" I asked as I placed the hand towel down and grabbed my helmet walking out, to see Warden Riggs standing just outside my tent.

Warren has a pale to fair skin tone, sky blue eyes, has short platinum blonde brushed back hair and stubble with a goatee starting to form; he is a human rogue, specialised in archery "Lady Elissa Cousland, it's lucky she and Duncan are even alive" Warren replied. "What do you mean they're lucky to be alive? What happened?" I questioned in worry "Well we got the report when you were still in the Wilds, we wanted to wait till you got rested before telling you since they-he is alive still" Warren said. I frowned slightly, everyone here knew I was close with Duncan he was like an older brother or a father to me, I was a child, only eight years old when I joined, Duncan helped raise and teach me. "Well Arl Rendon Howe betrayed, Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Arl Howe had his men lay siege to their castle, his men killed, Teyrn Bryce, his wife, their daughter-in-law and their grandson," Warren said.

I looked to the ground shaking my head "Elissa's older brother Fergus, is here, he and his men went into the Wilds not long ago" Warren said I look to Warren "Does he know?" I asked Warren shook his head. "No, poor man" Warren said, "We will have to inform him as soon as he gets back if Elissa survives the joining she can tell him herself," I said. "Provided that Fergus returns from the Wilds and we all or most of us survive the battle tonight," Warren said. "Let's not think negative, if the Wardens fail here, then all of the Ferelden will fall," I said, "Which is what worries me, this archdemon seems too quiet, it feels wrong," Warren says with a worried look. "I agree but let's not worry anyone, we must put on our brave warden charm and bring up the moral," I said Warren chuckled "Yes milady," Warren says giving a bow I shook my head while I gave him a look.

"I have to go check on the other recruits, I saw one sneaking around last night," Warren said, "Most likely Daveth," I said, "That's what you get when recruiting pick-pockets," Warren said "Now-now Warren weren't you a-" I started to say. "Yeah-Yeah alright, I get it, leave the past in the past," Warren said cutting me off then turned on his heal and went to walk off "See you around Sonja," Warren said "Bye Warren, have fun now" I called out. I walked off with my helmet in my right hand and held it close to my side; I walked around the campsite, where the soldiers and wardens had their tents in the one area, "Ho there, little missy!" Warden Anton Bates called out I looked over at him seeing him with a bottle of ale in his hand.

Anton has a tanned skin tone, light to medium brown coloured eyes and wood coloured brown shoulder-length hair that he has pulled back and placed in a bun, he's older than me by ten years or around there and is a great warrior. "Hey there Anton, all fired up for our glorious battle I see," I said with a smile. He laughed "Ah, but of course, no better thing for a man's moral than a fine ale," Anton said. "You'll be drunk before nightfall, Bates, give that here before you make a fool of us all" Warden Markus Mayer said as he went to snatch the ale bottle from Anton, when he quickly side-stepped, twirling around Warden Mayer. Markus has a dark tan-almost light brown in skin tone, has hazel eyes, black combed back hair reaching the tip of his shoulders and a moustache, he is about five years or so older than Anton, I think and a talented rouge, he uses daggers mainly.

Anton laughed "Come now old boy surely you're not letting me get away that easy, or perhaps it's those old bones of yours that let you down huh?" Anton teased "Old bones? By the maker, you've asked for it now" Markus snapped. "We'll see," Anton said drawing his sword waving it at Markus, Markus drew his daggers and lunged at Anton, getting into yet another one of their playful duels I laughed knowing that Anton would always win their little duels. "By the maker, those two never learn," Warden Lucius Kirk said Lucius has a tanned skin tone, his right eye is a rich blue and his left eye is a dark blue almost deep violet colour. He has a scar on his right cheek from a battle before becoming a warden which he never speaks of, he has dark grey short puffed up hair, and a light stubble, he is one of the toughest warriors I know, he keeps to a sword and shield for weapons.

"You mean, Markus never learns, Anton loves teasing him," I said. "That may be so little one, but we are in Ostagar, here to aid the King and his army in the battle against the darkspawn horde, we must keep our appearances up," Lucius said. "Yes Lucius, I shall break them up then," I said, "No need child, I will do that, you go and see to Alistair he is meant to be delivering a message to a mage, see that he does not antagonise the mage," Lucius said. "Alistair is a newly made Warden fresh out of Templar training; I hardly think he should have been left to see this message through on his own," I said. "Precisely why you will keep an eye on him today, Duncan should have arrived by now with the newest recruit, go find them once you've found Alistair" Lucius said. "Alright, I'll go make sure the mage doesn't turn Alistair into a frog for smart-ass remarks," I said "Indeed," Lucius said with a slightly disapproving look for my little joke, I turned around and walked towards the gates that led out of the Warden camp.

As I walked into the heart of the base in Ostagar, I walked over to the mage's area and went over to a couple of the mages, Uldred and Wynne "More news from the King I suspect?" Uldred puffed as he glared at me. "Sorry to disappoint you, good sir, I came to ask if you knew where Warden Alistair is," I said "Hmpf, is that all? You waste your time on chasing after your comrades; we have no such time for this" Uldred snapped then walked off. "Do not mind him, Warden, this battle with the darkspawn horde has us all on edge?" Wynne said I sighed "I know, darkspawn is not the best foe to face, but at least we have a close and secure fort to hold our forces and hold back the horde," I said. "True but alas I should not keep you here, the last I saw, Warden Alistair was headed north in part of the ruin to talk with one of the enchanters," Wynne said, "Many thanks, Wynne, may the Maker watch over you in the coming battle," I said.

"And you warden," Wynne said, I walked off heading north past the quartermaster and up into the ruins to see a furious enchanter storming towards my direction "Enchan…" I started "Out of my way! I will not be mocked by another young, know-it-all, warden!" the enchanter snapped. I looked at him in awe as he stormed passed me "Your superiors and the King shall hear of this!" he called out as he kept walking, I frowned as I sighed heavily, I continued walking through the ruin and up a short ramp where we would be holding the joining of the recruits. I got there to see Alistair and the newest recruit that we had been told about, standing there with him, Alistair and the newest recruit, Lady Elissa Cousland, were talking and looked to get along nicely. I smiled, Alistair was not just a dear friend of mine, we had a secret, one that allowed Duncan to conscript Alistair out of the Chantry and from the Templars. Alistair was-is my older half-brother as is King Cailan, Alistair didn't use the last name, whereas I took my mother's last name, I told Duncan what I knew of my parents, I didn't want attention and Alistair felt the same.

Cailan didn't know we were his younger half-siblings, we thought that might be best, besides he is the eldest and has a good handle on what he's doing even if he wants to live out the old a tales. Only Duncan, Alistair and I knew about the whole relationship of the bloodline. We didn't intend to tell anyone else; I shook my head slightly getting back to the task at hand, I walked over to Alistair and Elissa "Alistair, please say you didn't stir that enchanter up?" I questioned aloud making them both turn to face me. Alistair has fair to tanned skin tone, has amber eyes, short primped up dirty-blonde coloured hairstyle and has a slight stubble showing, he's a warrior and has amazing skills with a sword and shield when he's not a smart aleck. Elissa has fair to almost tanned skin tone, royal blue coloured eyes mid-shoulder length medium brown coloured hair; it looked like Elissa was a rouge herself, she had a sword and a dagger. "Of course not," Alistair said I gave him a stern look I may have been younger than him but I have been a warden longer then he has "It's not my fault he got snappy with me giving him a message from the revered mother" Alistair replied.

I sighed "Alistair I don't like being here facing a darkspawn horde but, yet I do it, we have to get along, we cannot face the horde by ourselves," I said. "Yes mother," Alistair said in a slightly smug way I smiled "Tease if you will, but I'd get it out of your system before we see Duncan, Warden Kirk ordered me to stay with you and make sure you don't start anything with anyone," I said. Alistair groaned "Oh great so while I'm babysitting the recruits, you babysit me, that's going to end wonderfully" Alistair puffed I laughed "Great fun, I would imagine, remind me to pick you up some flowers to throw around for everyone when this battle is over," I said. Alistair laughed then looked at the recruit "Oh right, sorry, this is…" Alistair started "Our newest recruit, Lady Elissa Cousland, yes?" I said, "Yes that is right" she replied, "It is a pleasure, my lady, I am Warden Sonja Larson," I said giving a slight bow. "Sonja here is the youngest ever to join the Wardens," Alistair said, "If he annoys you just hit him," I said "Hey…" Alistair says in winning voice giving an almost puppy dog stare.

I laughed "Alistair I'm joking, but seriously you know the way you're going you'll end up turning into a Mabari rather than getting your own if you keep doing that puppy dog face," I said, "That _would_ be a sight to see," Elissa said. "Wouldn't it just, anyhow we best get to Duncan if this ritual ever plans to get done today before the Horde comes tonight" I said "I hope Duncan lets me fight tonight" Alistair said I sighed and turned around. "You do know there's never a shortage of Darkspawn if not tonight there will always be other times," I said as I started walking, Alistair and Elissa followed me. "I know, but I've hardly ever been in a real battle since joining, you've been in the order long before I have and have had heaps of fights," Alistair said. "I know, but we should follow Duncan's word, it's the least we can do to repay him," I said.

"Yeah" Alistair puffed softly "So Lady Cousland tell me have you meet the other recruits yet?" I asked "Yes, Ser Jory and Daveth" Elissa replied, "Good that saves time," Alistair said, "They both should be with Duncan by now," I said. "Then it's onto the ritual," Alistair said, "Before we get to Duncan though…" I started as I stopped walking and turned around I looked at Elissa. "Lady Cousland, our order has already heard the tragedy that befell your family and home, on behalf of the wardens we are very sorry for what has happened," I said, she looked a little surprised, and her eyes were teary "Thank you," Elissa said. "I know it may not be much, but if we see your brother, we will make sure he knows what has happened and take care of him as much as we can," I said, "I appreciate it, thank you," Elissa said.

"Once you've joined, feel free to questioned Alistair and myself about anything, we'll help you get through things, we've both been through hard times ourselves," I said then turned around "Let's get to Duncan, this ritual has some other things involved too," I said. "What's new now?" Alistair asked "You'll find out once we get to Duncan" I replied "Sometimes it's better not to ask so many questions," Elissa said "See Alistair," I said. "Yeah-Yeah, don't you both start teaming up with me," Alistair said, "Don't worry, you'll still get bragging rights," I said with a smile. "Oh yay, just what I hoped for, a chance for a bigger ego," Alistair said in a smart aleck way. Elissa and I laughed, I looked back slightly Alistair pulled a silly face, I giggled as I shook my head, he's such a child "Another woman, must be my lucky day" Daveth said as we got close to Duncan's camp.

"Hands where they can be seen Daveth, you were already caught sneaking around in the warden's camp last night," I said sternly "Huh?" Daveth puffed "You can't weasel your way out of this" Ser Jory said as he came over. Daveth chuckled "Alright so I was there, but this whole joining thing has me on edge," Daveth said "So it should, you are becoming a member of one of the most famous orders in the world," I said Ser Jory and Daveth looked at me in slight worry. Elissa looked the bravest but from what she has been through I'm not too surprised "Now look, you've worried them" Alistair said, I looked at him before I could speak, a Mabari had run over pouncing on Elissa. The Mabari hound started licking Elissa while hovering over her "Alec! Alec hop off!" Elissa exclaimed, the Mabari soon hoped off and sat panting heavily with his stubby tail wagging. "You have a Mabari hound?" Daveth questioned "Yes, this is Alec" Elissa replied as she stood up Alec barked proudly "You have a fine companion," I said, "Thank you, he's one of a kind," Elissa said.

"Don't get too used to having him around" Duncan's voice trailed, we all looked over to see Duncan come into view "Duncan it's good to see you again" I said he smiled "And you Sonja" Duncan said "Everyone's here Duncan" Alistair said. Duncan frowned slightly "Yes, and I have received word that you were patronising one of the enchanters," Duncan said, "I was giving him a message from the revered mother," Alistair said. "You're lucky he didn't turn you into a frog, he looked furious," I said Duncan sighed "Alistair we must all work together, despite our differences, right now we have to get along whether we like them or not," Duncan said. "Yes Duncan," Alistair said Duncan looked over the recruits "You three will be going into the Korcari Wilds as part of the ritual for the joining, Alistair will be both going with you," Duncan said.

I looked at Duncan "I thought you said I would be going as well" I said "Alistair has been with us long enough to know what he is doing, you have a different mission" Duncan said. "What is it?" I asked "I need you to take Alec with you and check things out in the Tower of Ishal, then meet me at the war council table to discuss the events of tonight," Duncan said. I gave a nod of my head and slight bow "Understood Duncan, I looked at Alistair "Take care out there" I said then looked to Elissa "You'll do fine, from what I've heard you're a skilled fighter" I said with a slight smile. I then looked at Alec "Alright boy, say goodbye to your master, your coming with me for a little while" I said, "Bye Alec, you be good ok?" Elissa said as she knelt, and hugged Alec then separated and stood up. Alec barked a couple of times then came over to me "Good luck all" I said then looked at Duncan "I will see you soon with a full report" I said then walked off with Alec by my side.

Just before Alec I and exited the main entrance to the overall base camp of Ostagar, I stopped kneeling down to tie my hair into a tight, neat bun and as small as I could get it then I placed my helmet on tucking any strands of hair in my helmet. I stood up and looked at Alec "Alright let's go see what's happening at the tower" I said Alec gave a bark and we walked off across the bridge to where the tower stands. We walked briskly towards the tower's location, more soldiers flocked to Ostagar by the day to help in the battles with the darkspawn but this battle, tonight's battle had all the wardens on edge, something wasn't right, and we all could feel it. Alec and I reached the other side and got to the gates that were the entrance to the Tower of Ishal "Halt" a guardsman said aloud as he came over with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's ok, I have been ordered from Warden Duncan to review the Tower of the Ishal and its grounds before the battle tonight," I said. "I'm sorry, but I am under orders from Teyrn Loghain not to let anyone through, his men are taking care of the Tower of Ishal," the guardsman said. "Surely having a warden inspect the area with them will not be a problem," I said, "I'm sorry, but Teyrn Loghain said no excuses for anyone no matter their status or who they represent," the guardsman said. "Alright well, can you at least give me a report of what you know about the place? Just so I can inform my superiors" I asked he puffed a sigh "Just what you've heard, I won't tell anyone that will get you into trouble I need some information" I said. "Alright, I've heard they found a tunnel beneath the Tower, I'm not sure where it leads or what they're doing about it, but the structure of the Tower is strong and the area secure" the guardsman replied. "Thank you, I appreciate your help," I said, "No problem, may the maker be with you in the coming battle," the guardsman said, "May he be with us all," I said then looked at Alec "Come let us return to Duncan," I said.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


	2. Chapter 2: Facing Fears

**Hello everyone.**

 **Ok before I start the next chapter, I have a couple things to let you know yet again...**

 *** So those who have read my stories will have noticed I have changed my profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess, this is a permanent change.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know their of my creation.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

 **Alright now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Facing Fears

Alec and I made our way back over the bridge, I was hoping I would catch Duncan before the meeting at the war council table starts, but as Alec and I came into view of Duncan's camp no one was there I stopped and sighed. Alec barked I looked at him "Looks like we are headed to the war council table meeting" I said then started walking with Alec at my side, I hope Alistair is ok out there, I'd hate for anything to happen to him, Cailan or Duncan. Alec and I walked through Ostagar heading to where the ruins were, where I met Alistair and Elissa earlier but instead of heading right I turned to my left where I could see a few mages, some soldiers, Teyrn Loghain, King Cailan and Duncan. I walked to where Duncan was and stood next to him "You are Warden Sonja Larson, correct?" King Cailan asked "Yes your majesty, I apologise for arriving late" I replied. "Don't worry about that; you haven't missed much" King Cailan said "Not much at all" Teyrn Loghain muttered "I'm so honoured to meet you, I've heard you are the youngest Warden to join the order" King Cailan said.

"That is true your majesty, her joining was unusual, but she is a fine young warrior and skilled in the ways of rouge, she trained hard and will not fail," Duncan said, "I don't doubt it," King Cailan said, I smiled as I looked to Duncan. "This will not get our battle plans worked out, your majesty, we can not rely on these wardens to win our battle for us," Teyrn Loghain said "Well maybe we should wait for Orlais to send their forces here," King Cailan said. I sighed as I looked down Duncan nudged me, I looked at him, he gave a slight nod of his head as he smiled, a look that said not to worry and remain focused, I gave a slight smile in return. "We do not need _their_ help" Teyrn Loghain "Then let us not sell short our allies," King Cailan said Teyrn Loghain seemed angry, which was no surprise, he and Cailan had been arguing more and more lately. "So, we have our armies they lead first, starting with the archers, hounds, then everyone else, after that…" King Cailan said "My army will fall in to help once the beacon has been lit," King Cailan said. "Right, maybe Alistair and when of your recruits?" King Cailan said as he looked at Duncan.

"Once the joining has been complete we will know who will be a warden and who will not, until then it is too early to say, your majesty" Duncan said. "Well then perhaps we continue this after the joining of your recruits," King Cailan said "Your majesty we-" Teyrn Loghain started. "We will need a refresher of our plan before marching our armies anyways Loghain, think of this as a time to relax before the upcoming glorious battle," King Cailan said "Yes, your majesty," Teyrn Loghain said. "Oh, Duncan and Sonja I'd be honoured if you two were by my side out there tonight," King Cailan said "We would be the honoured ones, your majesty" Duncan said giving a bow. I bowed as well showing my respect "Excellent until tonight then" King Cailan said then walked off, others followed his lead, scattering to the wind.

"Duncan I must tell you about the Tower," I said quietly, Duncan looked at me then frowned "We will talk back at my campsite," Duncan said then started walking, I followed him with Alec following me, we walked casually back to Duncan's camp. "Alright Sonja, what did you find out?" Duncan questioned I frowned "That's it, Duncan, a guardsman stopped me, I think Teyrn Loghain is up to something, he has his men all of that Tower and scouting the area around it" I replied. "Are you sure? Maybe he is just taking precautions" Duncan said I shook my head "Not likely, I questioned the guardsman, he said that Teyrn Loghain's men found a tunnel beneath the Tower, and they _apparently_ don't know where it leads to," I said.

Duncan frowned "That is odd, but we can not do anything if we can not get in there before the battle besides, we must worry about the blight," Duncan said. "But Duncan what it the Darkspawn use that as an entrance to the Tower, the beacon is at the top, if the Darkspawn get it, whoever goes to light it will be committing suicide," I said. Duncan sighed "I know how much you hate and fear the darkspawn, but our lives come with a price, if sacrificing one life leads to the end of blight, then so be it," Duncan said I hung my head as I puffed a sigh. "I-I understand Duncan, I'm sorry," I said "Don't be, you have become a great warden hopefully one day you may take my spot and lead our brothers and sisters through dark times" Duncan said I looked at him and smiled. "I'd be happy just working with you Duncan, you're like an older brother-no, you have been like a father to me, raising me, teaching me and helping me enhance my skills," I said, "I only wish we could have saved your mother," Duncan said.

"Don't be Duncan, she is with the maker, besides I would be honoured to have had you for a father" I said Duncan smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder "No matter what happens, be careful" Duncan said I gave a short nod of my head. "You too," I said we stood talking over techniques and came up with our own plans in case things turned to the worst, with the horde over taking Ostagar or worse still with the Archdemon showing up. Mid-day had come, Duncan, Alec and I had just finished lunch and Alec started barking excitedly while twirling around and jumping back and forth, Duncan and I looked over to see, Alistair and the three recruits return. I looked to Duncan "Let me do the talking" Duncan said "Ok" I said as soon as they all reached us "Did you get what I asked for?" Duncan asked "Yes we did, there were a few hiccups, but we got everything" Alistair replied. "Perhaps we should tell them about the women," Elissa said, "What women?" Duncan questioned "They were witches," Daveth said "Apostates I think," Alistair said.

"I know you were a templar Alistair, but the Chantry's business is not our business," Duncan said "Yes, I know," Alistair said, "So what happened with these, mages?" Duncan asked Elissa stepped forward handing the scrolls to Duncan. "A woman named Morrigan led us to the scrolls, her mother had been protecting them and said the seal broke off long ago," Elissa said Duncan looked through them "They are all here and intact so let us focus on the joining," Duncan said. "Here are the vials of darkspawn blood," Alistair said as he handed them to Duncan, "Very good, then let us proceed," Duncan said, "Exactly how dangerous is this joining?" Ser Jory asked. "I will not lie, being a warden asks you to give a lot, even your lives" Duncan replied, he then turned to me "You and Alistair will take the recruits to the area we discussed for where the joining will take place, and ensure no one leaves," Duncan said.

"Of course, I will not fail you," I said "I know you won't," Duncan said with a slight smile then walked off. I looked to Alistair "I'll take the lead, you bring up the rear," I said "No problem boss," Alistair said with a smile. I looked to the recruits "Stay between us and do not leave our sights; you are here because you wanted to be here or has been conscripted, do not lose your nerve" I said firmly then started walking "Let's go, that includes Alec" I said aloud. I walked them to the area, I met Alistair and Elissa this morning, "We will stay here until Duncan arrives" I said then looked at Alistair and gave him a gesture to talk privately. We walked away from the recruits slightly "What's going on?" Alistair asked, "I need to talk to you privately later before the battle if there's time," I said, "So you called me here now for…" Alistair said.

"Steer clear of Loghain, I'd warn Cailan too, but you know why we can't get involved," I said, "Wait you don't think Loghain is going to betray us do you?" Alistair questioned I frowned then looked at him. "Alistair, in times like this it's wise never to turn your back fully to anyone," I said Alistair's face turned very serious like he understood what may happen now "Ok," Alistair said Ser Jory's voice started to rise. We looked over "I'll handle this" Alistair said then walked over to them, Ser Jory seemed scared, Daveth knew what needed to be done, and so did Elissa, I hope at least Elissa makes it. Alistair seemed to quite the whole thing down and explained what would be at stake if the wardens fell or if the blight escaped our reach, I looked over to see Duncan coming over, he came over to me first "Can you stand guard and make sure no one disturbs the joining?" Duncan asked. "Of course, call if you need any assistance" I replied then walked off down the ramp and stood guard at the bottom, I could see the war council table if I looked straight ahead.

If I looked to my left the ramp that leads to the main part of the camp where the mages, quartermaster and hounds are, I kept my left hand on the hilt of my sword as I left my right hand by my side keeping an eye on my surroundings. I waited for a few moments; then I heard the cries of one of the men, then soon after I heard Ser Jory raving, objecting to the joining, there was clashing of metal then silence, minutes passed "It's finished, you can back now" Alistair said. I looked back "Who made it?" I asked "Elissa," Alistair said I sighed "At least she made it," I said then started to walk back of the ramp with Alistair by my side, as we got to the top I saw Duncan knelling by Elissa. "How is she?" I asked, "She's doing fine, she should wake up soon," Duncan said, "So what happens now? Who will take care of Elissa during the battle?" Alistair asked. "Cailan has another battle discussion after the joining," I said, "We will know more after the discussion," Duncan said Elissa started to steer, we all leaned over her, she soon opened her eyes. "How do you feel?" Duncan asked as he helped her up "A little overwhelmed but ok I think" Elissa said "We will explain things about the warden life a little later" Duncan said. "Did you have nightmares? I had horrible nightmares after I joined" Alistair said "We all get them" I said "Yes such things come to you the longer you are a warden, the worse it gets" Duncan said.

"Oh, I almost forgot this is yours," Alistair said passing Elissa a vile on a necklace chain "Its blood from the joining and of those who did not make it, so we remember the fallen," Alistair said Elissa placed the chain over her head. "Take some time to get yourself right, once your feeling better I'd like you to join me at the war council meeting table down here," Duncan said "Ok," Elissa said "Alistair, Sonja standby at my camp for further instructions," Duncan said. "No problem," Alistair said I looked at Elissa "If you need anything ask, being a part of this order is joining a family, we'll look after you," I said, "Thank you, Sonja," Elissa said. I gave a small nod of my head then looked at Alistair "Let's go Alistair" I said, and with that, we walked off to Duncan's camp leaving Duncan, Sonja and Alec there "Well today has been exciting" Alistair said. I sighed "What's wrong? You seem very off today" Alistair questioned I looked at him just as we got to Duncan's camp, "Earlier I did as Duncan said and went to check out the Tower of Ishal but Teyrn Loghain had it cut off from everyone," I said.

"And that's unusual how before battle? He's probably just having his men search the Tower and surrounding area" Alistair said, "Along with the tunnel beneath it?" I questioned Alistair now looked at me in confusion and awe "What? A tunnel beneath the Tower?" Alistair asked. I gave a nod of my head "I've told Duncan, but there's nothing we can do, it's too close to the battle" I said, "What could this mean though?" Alistair asked I looked to the fire "I hope I'm wrong, but I suspect Teyrn Loghain planned this, maybe it's an easy cover up for someone or something to kill the King" I said. "That's a very big accusation," Alistair said "I know, that's why I hope I'm wrong, but I have a feeling tonight that a great many things might go wrong," I said. "It won't, we'll fight side by side," Alistair said I looked at him. "And if we don't I want you to keep yourself safe, you hear me?" I said he looked at me in awe "But-" Alistair said "No buts, if things happen I want you to get to safety, the wardens must live on, and the blights must be kept in check" I said. "I understand," Alistair said I smiled "No matter what happens, we'll always be together," I said then grabbed out a locket from one of the pouches on my belt and passed it to him "What's this?" Alistair asked.

"Just open it," I said he frowned and opened it, his frown disappearing with tears now filling his eyes "Do you like it?" I asked he looked at me then hugged me tight "Thank you" he said I laughed "Not so tight, you'll break me before the battle even starts" I joked. "Thank you, sister" Alistair whispered I hugged him back "It was my pleasure, brother" I whispered back we separated soon after "Now you put that somewhere safe and don't lose it," I said he smiled whipping his tears away. "I won't say I promise," Alistair said, in the locket was a picture that is of; Duncan, Alistair and I, a couple of months ago, Alistair placed the locket over his head tucking it into his armour. "Well that was emotional," Alistair said I laughed "What would you do without me?" I questioned "Go insane most likely," Alistair said, we talked and joked around until Duncan, Sonja and Alec finished their meeting. "And-oh they're back," Alistair said as he stood up, I stood up soon after and looked over seeing them come over, Duncan ran us through the plan, Alistair wasn't happy at all.

"What? I won't be apart of the battle?" Alistair asked, "This is by the King's personal orders if the beacon isn't lit then Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge," Duncan said. "So he needs two grey wardens up there holding the torch, just in case right?" Alistair said "I agree with Alistair, we should be in the battle, helping you both" Elissa said. "That is not for your choice, if King Cailan wishes for grey wardens to ensure the beacon is lit then we must be there," Duncan said then looked at each of us "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn, exciting or no" Duncan said. "I get it, I get it, just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no" Alistair said, "I think I'd like to see that," Elissa said. "For you maybe but it has to be a pretty dress," Alistair said I couldn't help but laugh, Duncan groaned "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp, the way we came through when we arrived," Duncan said.

I reclaimed myself noting Duncan's slight frustration "You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance, from the top you'll overlook the entire valley," Duncan said. He then looked at me "Sonja, you and I will be fighting beside the King with the rest of the grey wardens, again at his request" Duncan said then looked to Alistair and Elissa "We will signal you when the time is right, Alistair will know what to look for" Duncan said. "I know what has to be done," Elissa said, "Then we must join the others, from here you two are on your own, remember, you are both Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title," Duncan said. "Duncan, Sonja… May the Maker watch over you both" Alistair said "And you two also" I said "May he watch over us all" Duncan said, with that Duncan and I left Alistair, Elissa and Alec. We head down to the battlefield and found King Cailan; I stood on his left side while Duncan stood on his right side "We are ready" Duncan said "Good, it's almost time" King Cailan said.

Rain started to pour down as thunder cracked and lightning lit up the night sky in random flashes, the hounds were barking, we walked with King Cailan to his position standing ready "The plan will work your majesty" Duncan said. "Of course, it will, the blight ends here," King Cailan said I looked to the forest in the distance, we could see the horde come into view, they had massive numbers, I frowned placing my right hand on the hilt of my sword. I reached around with my left hand grabbing my dagger from the back that sat in a halter on my belt, standing ready to unsheathe them at a moment's notice. The horde started to charge, making horrible sounds and thousands more were yet to come into view, "Archers!" King Cailan yelled, the archers at the front strung their bows up with flaming arrows. We could see the commanding archer give the signal, thousands of lights lit up the sky as the arrows flew through the sky and plunged down killed some darkspawn and wounding others, I frowned tightening the grip on the hilts of my blades.

"Hounds!" King Cailan yelled the Ash Warriors had their hands ready lifting them up then pointing them forward signalling their hounds to charge into battle; we watched the hounds race off, some hounds took down some others were cut down immediately. Barking, howling and whimpers rung out from the hounds, I hung my head as I clenched my teeth in sorrow for the poor hounds "For Ferelden!" King Cailan yelled, unsheathing his sword and holding it up. All the soldiers, archers, ash warriors and wardens ran off, charging into battle, King Cailan ran off, Duncan and I unsheathed our weapons and ran with him, trying to stay as close as possible to him, for his protection. Fireballs lit up the sky shot from catapults, as arrows still shot through the sky, I could see the darkspawn more clearly now as we got closer "AH!" I yelled as I sprinted to them slashing my sword down, cutting one in half. Blood splatter and screams of both men, women and darkspawn echoed amongst the clashing of metal on the battlefield, I raged through the battle but trying to stay as close to Duncan and King Cailan as possible.

I don't know how we were fighting for, but it felt like ages, I couldn't keep track of how many I had killed, so many of us were getting slaughtered, I looked up to see the beacon lit "Where's Loghain and his men?" I questioned. Suddenly a horrible feeling overcame me along with a voice; I turned around to see Duncan get hit by an ogre that was headed for King Cailan, "NO!" I screamed as the ogre grabbed him with its right hand. I raced over and slashed my sword across its torso, it swung his left arm, sending me flying back and hitting the rubble hill, I groaned as I went to sit up as I did I saw King Cailan get crushed in the grasp of an ogre. Tears left my face "No…" I puffed as I grabbed my sword and stood up cutting down the darkspawn that came over to me, I saw Duncan take down the beast, but he was injured, he stumbled over to King Cailan's corpse.

I was trying so hard to get to them, but darkspawn just kept coming at me, just as I got free of them for a short while I saw many darkspawn run at Duncan to cut him down. He just sat there, "No, no don't do this," I said as I started to run over to him. I was too far away and injured myself "DUNCAN!" I screamed as I saw one darkspawn hold a battle axe up and cut him down "NO!" I yelled in rage as tears streamed down my face. I had now gone into rage cutting down one after another, but they just kept coming, I could see some soldiers alive but only a few "Hey over here! To me! We need to get out of here now!" I shouted. The ones alive made their way over, and we ran off fending off the darkspawn as we ran to escape them, I could only hope and pray, that Alistair was ok, we had run quite a while and entered a secluded part of the wilds. "I see a fire up ahead," a soldier said, "Quiet we don't want to draw the darkspawn's attention, they're not deaf," I said "Sorry," the soldier said, soon we saw more soldiers.

They quickly came to our, aid helping the ones wounded "Get them treated and give them some water" a man ordered I looked over to him, he looked at me in awe and rushed over "You're a grey warden, are you ok? What happened?" he questioned. "Teyrn Loghain's men never came, the King is dead, the darkspawn have taken over Ostagar" I replied as he helped me over to the camp and sat me down. "What? Wait did you by any chance see a man there by the name of Teyrn Bryce Cousland?" he said in awe and worry I looked at him in awe "Are you his son?" I asked, "Yes, I am, so does this mean you know him?" Fergus asked I sighed. "You best sit, this will be distressing news to hear," I said, he looked even more worried as he sat down "Arl Howe overtook your castle after you left, Warden Duncan managed to get your sister out, but there was nothing he could do for the rest," I said. Fergus looked down with tears in his eyes shaking his head "How could he? My parents, wife and son, they're all gone because of that treacherous bastard" Fergus snapped "I am truly sorry for your loss" I said "What of Elissa? Is she ok?" Fergus asked. "The last I saw of Elissa is before I went to the battle, they were meant to light the beacon in the Tower of Ishal, and they did, but I have no idea if they made it out" I replied. I looked down and sighed "I hope they made it out" I muttered.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


	3. Chapter 3: New Purpose

**Hello everyone.**

 **Ok before I start the next chapter, I have a couple of things to let you know yet again...**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know they're of my creation.**

 *** Be sure to take a look at my "Story" Author's Notes for updates and details on stories that are up now, that will be up soon and are future stories to be put up. I recommend you follow it if you want to stay updated but of course, that choice is up to you.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER.**

 **I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

 **Alright, now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Purpose

Sonja's view:

I stayed awake the whole night, so many lives were lost, what hit me the hardest was losing Duncan, I exhaled heavily as I tried to keep the tears in, I had to remain strong, "Warden Larson" Fergus said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over to him "What do we do now?" Fergus asked I frowned and stood up "We need to get ahead of the Darkspawn, get to one of the major cities and tell them what has happened" I replied. "Can we beat this blight though?" Fergus asked "As a warden the best thing right now I can do is to conscript everyone possible, the Archdemon will show itself and when it does we must be able to have the numbers to end this blight once and for all," I said. Fergus looked to his soldiers "My friends, comrades, I am going to stand and fight with Warden Larson to stop this blight, who is with me?" Fergus said aloud cheers of agreement and determination echoed out. I looked at everyone as they quieted down and waited to listen to anything I had to say "We lost many and many will continue to fall if we do not stop this blight" I said then sighed heavily thinking over the battle. I then looked over everyone "We will scout the whole of Fereldan to gather everyone we can to fight against the blight, let us do this for those that lost their lives and those that we love, let's save Fereldan," I said more cheers rang out as everyone raised their weapons.

 **Year later. Blight has ended.**

Sonja's view:

I sighed heavily, the year had gone by so fast, the blight was no longer, and Fereldan was rebuilding itself, thanks to my brother, Alistair, I wish I had been with him the last year, but I was unfortunately always too far behind. He and Elissa had built strong alliances, the two of them were to be legends, I in the past year had Elissa's brother by my side, as well a good group of men and women, we stopped by and helped every single town out. We recruited people along the way and took those who wanted protection with us, our group grew large quickly, but we moved slowly because of some wounded and the innocent townspeople we had taken with us. I looked up to the clear blue sky "Duncan, Maker; I pray you both watch over Alistair" I said softly, I smiled slightly and looked ahead, I started walking again, I knew what had to be done. The warden's job was to eliminate darkspawn; I promised to continue the warden's oath no matter what, seeing as Alistair is King things are going to get a little more difficult.

I had not long ago wrote a letter to the wardens in Weisshaupt; I explained the details of everything that had happened in the last year starting with the gathering at Ostagar, I was hoping they'd send some more wardens to us in Fereldan until we got our forces back up. I was starting to get back to my search of the stray darkspawn when some soldiers of the new Teyrn of Highever, Teyrn Fergus Cousland, had come by "Warden Sonja Larson, Teyrn Cousland sent us out to escort you to the Royal Palace" one said. "The Royal Palace? What is going on there?" I asked "King Alistair Theirin is getting married to Lady Elissa Cousland" he replied "Both King Alistair, Teyrn Cousland and even Lady Cousland would like you present" another added. "Marriage" I muttered, perhaps Alistair has changed, I smiled at the thought of seeing him again "Very well, let's depart at once then," I said. "We have brought a spare horse in case you did not have a mount," the first soldier said "Thank you, I will need a mount," I said, a soldier at the back was waved to the front bringing a lovely Fereldan Forder mount. I took the reigns the soldier passed me and edited my saddle making sure the stirrups were the right length for me then mounted up, "Alright let's get going, we all have a royal wedding to get to" I said.

"Let's go men! To the Palace!" the first soldier yelled out, two soldiers rode at either side of me while the rest trailed us, we rode for a couple of days straight only stopping for the necessary breaks. With the Royal Palace in view we slowed the horses and dismounted "We'll take the horses Warden Larson" the lead soldier said, "Do you know where anyone would be?" I asked "Warden Larson" Fergus' voice called out. I looked back "Thanks men you can all get some rest before the big event tomorrow," Fergus said "Yes ser" the soldiers said then walked off with the horses, I smiled seeing Fergus walk over "It's good to see you again," Fergus said. "Likewise, Fergus," I said as we embraced each other in a hug, as we separated he placed his hands on my shoulders and laughed "Feels like months already," he said which made me laugh. "Same old Fergus and I hear to be a soon brother-in-law to Alistair," I said "Yes, and we get along just fine, but there is one concern," Fergus said as he took his hands off my shoulders crossing his arms across his chest. "And what is that?" I asked "According to Elissa, Alistair has been quite worried over you," Fergus said "Yeah I get that, we're like siblings," I said "So Alistair has said, come on, let's go find him," Fergus said.

I followed Fergus, walking by his side, we went to the Royal Palace and entered seeing a few people some servants getting the hall ready others just talking and having a laugh. "Ah look here's the Warden's brother" a male elf called out as he gestured to Fergus, the elf was with a group, an unusual group made up of all kinds, "Sonja" Wynne voice echoed out, she then walked out from behind the Golem "Enchanter Wynne" I said in awe. "Warden Larson, I'm glad you escaped the battle," she said "I only wish we could have saved more," I said she came over placing a hand on my shoulder "You did good Warden to save who you could," Wynne said I smiled. "Thank you, but Elissa and Alistair are the true hero's not I," I said "Elissa was the leader the whole time, she led us through dark times and brought us into the light, saving everyone," a woman said as she came over. She has blue eyes and short just above shoulder length orange-red coloured hair, "Forgive me, my name is Leliana, I was once a part of the Chantry" she said "Pleasure, I am Sonja Larson, and it looks to me like you spread the makers word perfectly through not just words but action" I said. Everyone introduced themselves, they all seemed nice, "So what's the real back story of you and our fearless King?" Zevran asked as he came to my side, I caught a glimpse of his hand going behind me.

My brows knitted together "Zevran if that hand is going where I think it is, you'll lose it" I said he laughed nervously as he moved away "Just stretching dear warden" Zevran said with a smile "Ah there's my beautiful little sister" Fergus says aloud. I looked over to see Elissa walking over and Alistair not far behind, Alistair had a smile on his face, he was dressed up in armour like our late half-brother, "Alistair" I called out, his eyes locked with mine and as they did a massive smile spread across his face. He ran over to me picking me up and hugging tight "Ah! Too tight!" I exclaimed, he placed me down I laughed "Sorry, but I'm so glad you're ok, you have no idea how worried I was," Alistair said. I smiled then it faded as I looked to the ground "What's wrong?" Alistair asked, "I need to talk with about the battle that happened at Ostagar," I said, "Is everything ok?" Elissa said as she came over to us. I looked at her then Alistair "We need to talk about this in private, all three of us" I said Alistair and Elissa now turned serious "If this is about Duncan I know" Alistair said I looked at him in awe. "I got taken back to Ostagar and while there we found his things," Elissa said I looked down "I'm sorry, I should have tried harder to protect Duncan and King Cailan," I said.

"You always do everything you can; if you couldn't save them I don't think anyone could," Alistair said "He's right, but you did save some people, and that's better then none," Elissa said "That brings a certain topic to mind," I said. "Which is?" Alistair asked "With you two getting married you won't be doing much with the Grey Wardens for a while," I said "Actually Alistair and I came up with ideas through this year about the Grey Warden order," Elissa said I looked at Alistair, he smiled. "We both wrote letters telling our tales throughout the year and sent our letters together off to the Weisshaupt Fortress," Alistair said "Letters about last year, you mean? About the Blight?" I questioned "Uh yes it contains a lot about the blight" Alistair replied. "Mmm-hmm, well whatever you're up too I'm sure you have a good reason to hide it," I said "Very… Wait, what? How do you always know I'm hiding something?" Alistair questioned in awe with a disappointed look. "I've known you for a while Alistair, but I'm sure whatever it is, I'll be surprised" I replied Alistair smiled "You will be," he said I smiled seeing him grin like a mischievous child. I chuckled then let out a relieved sigh "It's so good to see you again" I said Alistair pulled me into a hug placing his face next to mine, I embraced him back "I never want to feel that way again" Alistair whispered.

I knew what he meant, "Neither do I, but it's ok now, we're both alive" I whispered back I separated from him "I'm sensing a there's an interesting past between our Prince and this fiery Warden" Zevran's soft voice reached my ears. "Zevran if you have something to say to the new King or me…" I started to say as I turned around to face him "Do so to our faces" I continued as I eyed him off. Zevran laughed "But of course," Zevran said I puffed a grunt as I frowned when a hand grabbed my shoulder and held me back "Sonja…" Alistair said, I looked to him and saw him giving me a look, I gave a slight nod of my head then bowed "Pardon my manners your majesty" I said then straightened up. Before anything else could be said some high up priestess' made their way in "It seems your busy, we can talk later your majesty" I said giving another bow and looked to my brother's friends. "Come on you lot let's move away so the King and his bride to be can tend to their duties without us distracting them," I said as I started waving them out of the palace "Warden Larson," Alistair said. I looked back "Yes, my King," I said he smiled "Yourself and my fellow companions are more than welcome in the palace," Alistair said with a smile "I'll escort them into the back room," Fergus said.

"Thank you; I'll see you all later this evening," Alistair said then turned his attention back to the priestess' and some lords and ladies that had just turned up, "Warden Larson," Wynne said, I looked over to her. "Have you anything to wear this evening for their ceremony?" Wynne asked as she smiled, I blinked my eyes in awe "Oh sorry about that Sonja, I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you" Fergus said smiling happily. I smiled back casually as he started walking as if it wasn't too big of a deal, "It looks like your not prepared at all then" Wynne said "I'm sure we can find you something to wear this evening" Leliana said. "I'm fine like this, I'm a Warden, besides it'd feel weird to wear anything else" I said "My dear child this is a special occasion for King Alistair and Warden Elissa, I know Alistair means a lot to you so perhaps this once dress up to be there as his friend, not comrade" Wynne said. I dropped my gaze to the ground in thought then sighed and reluctantly nodded "As much as I don't like dressing up, your right, I will be there well dressed for him" I said as we had started to head into the room at the back of the main hall. "Oh good, then perhaps now we may go and find you suitable attire, just thinking about this special moment warms my heart," Leliana said the rest of the day went almost too quick from there onwards.

Leliana and Wynne helped pick my formal attire and accessories to go with it afterwards we all headed to the great hall and mingled with the other guests before the start of the wedding, there was no shortage in nobles. Though the main group at the front of the hall were a little different, most of them were people Alistair and Elissa had met and or helped last year during the blight, there were all sorts present, which reminded me of the times spent in the warden fortress. "Warden Larson let me introduce you to some of the members in my circle tower," Wynne said I gave a short firm nod of my head "It would be a pleasure," I said Wynne chuckled slightly. I glanced to her; she just gave me a soft, warm smile that made me ease up a little it was the same kind of smile Duncan would always give me if I were too tense or too serious, Wynne led me over to the front right-hand side. Though two men who came into view were familiar I smiled as we approached them "Knight-Enchanter Greagoir and Grand-Enchanter Irving" I said then gave a bow, they looked a little puzzled at first. "Forgive me, it's been such a long time, and I was not in such fancy attire then, I am-" I started "Little Sonja Larson?" Greagoir questioned with a grin "Yes ser; it's been a while" I said and gave a nod of my head "It certainly has, I almost didn't recognise you till Greagoir said your name" Irving said.

"You certainly have grown into a fine young lady; I assume you're only in a dress for the wedding?" Greagoir said I gave a nod of my head in reply "It was hard work getting her in a dress, please don't try to get her back into her armour too soon Knight-Commander" Wynne said. Irving and Greagoir both laughed as they nodded their heads, my eyes darted to the young templar near Greagoir, he seemed a little older than me, though he seemed a little jumpy for whatever reason. He had short golden curly locks and molten-amber eyes with a slight stubble starting to form "Apologises, Templar, I am an old acquaintance of the Knight-Commander and First-Enchanter, my name is Warden Sonja Larson" I said. "Uh…" he puffed in awe then straightened up slightly as he cleared his throat as if he only just realised that I was speaking to him "I am Templar Cullen Rutherford," he said "Pleasure Templar Rutherford," I said "Sonja we heard of Warden-Commander Duncan's death," Greagoir said. I looked to him then sighed as my gaze dropped to the floor for a moment "Warden-Commander Duncan was a good, kind man, he will be missed, but at least he is at peace and resting by the Maker's side now" I said as I looked back to them. "We know what he meant to you, and we are trebly sorry for your loss," Irving said my brows knitted together at his words I just gave a slight nod of my head "As am I" I muttered as I turned away and saw Alistair talking with the Priestess at the top of the steps.

"Please excuse me," I said then walked over to the steps, I walked up to them in a slight huff, the priestess saw me and smiled which got Alistair's gaze to drift over and see me, he whistled then grinned like a mischievously. "Well-Well look at what the cat dragged in or are my eyes deceiving me?" Alistair teased I felt my face heat up "Shut up" I puffed as I shot him a glare he just waved me off as he laughed, I let out a sigh. "It's your day so I thought to make an effort was the least I could do" I said as I looked to the ground I was suddenly embraced "Thank you sister" Alistair whispered his hot breath tickling my ear, I puffed a laugh as I hugged him back "Of course, whatever makes you happy" I said softly. "My King, it's time" the priestess' voice trailed out, we separated at her words and looked over to see everyone standing ready for the Elissa to begin her walk down the aisle, I looked to Alistair "You did good Alistair," I said. He looked at me and smiled then looked away as he scratched his face sheepishly "W-Would you… C-Could you stand by to give your blessings for me to marry Elissa?" Alistair asked I blinked at him in awe as my jaw dropped slightly. "You want me to give you away?" I questioned making sure I heard him properly. He looked down giving a nod of his head; I giggled seeing him like that, he just reminded me of a little boy sulking.

Alistair lifted his head slightly, and I gave him a nod as I smiled "Of course, if that's what you want" I said Alistair smiled and pulled me over towards were Arl Eamon was standing which wasn't far off of where Alistair had to stand. "Warden Sonja Larson is going to give me away," Alistair said as he looked at Arl Eamon and then looked to the Priestess that was in charge of the ceremony each of them smiled kindly and gave nods to Alistair's wish. Arl Eamon stepped back, and I was in his place, Alistair gave me a bright smile then took his place and waited patiently for Elissa, he looked nervous but held himself well, I smiled thinking about just how far Alistair has come. Gasps echoed out through the hall, and my eyes darted to where everyone was looking to see Elissa, being walked up the aisle by her elder brother, both of them were dressed magnificently to me, though I had no sense in fashion. Everyone's eyes were on Elissa, she did look stunning, I glanced to Alistair seeing an awed yet proud look on his face, a bright smile crept to my face as my eyes darted back to Elissa, watching her get walked up down the aisle and up the steps, I walked over as Fergus had given Elissa to Alistair. Elissa looked at me "Alistair asked me to give him away" I said softly answering the curious gaze she had then nodded with a smile, I placed my hands over their hands, "Keep taking care of this big oaf for me ok?" I said she gave a nod of her head.

"I promise," Elissa said I looked to Alistair "You better take care of yourself cause now because you have Elissa to live for, so don't you let her down," I said with a stern look. He flashed me a smile giving a big nod of his head "Of course, don't worry I'll take care of her" Alistair said. I slipped my hands from there's and walked back over to my spot, I looked over to Fergus he smiled giving me a nod, and I returned the gesture, we were both contents about their marriage. As the ceremony went on I found tears building up in my eyes but fought to keep them back after they were pronounced husband and wife there was congratulations from everyone, I hardly got to see Alistair through the end of the celebrations. However knowing he was happy made me happy too, I stayed away from the crowds, as a warden I knew my place, and I felt since losing Duncan and the others I've felt it's better that I isolate myself. I couldn't bear to see someone else I care about to die; I needed to distance myself from anyone who wanted to be friends but, to protect those who were already so close to my heart, as a warden it's my job to protect others. I stood from the corner of the hall and watched over everything going on, and watched everyone's movements; I was the eldest warden present in Fereldan now, so I had to work on increasing our numbers whether or not I'm the leader.

"Sonja what are you doing by yourself? Come join us all" Arl Eamon said as he walked over to me "This is Alistair and Elissa's day, besides I was never much for big events like this anyhow" I said he sighed "I see well it was a pleasure just to see you again" Arl Eamon said. I gave a swift bow "Likewise Arl Eamon; I am pleased to see you are doing so well" I said he smiled warmly giving a nod of his head then left me with my thoughts as he went over to his wife and son. I looked over everyone seeing them all in high spirits, Wynne is with her fellow mages and the Templars, Shale and Sten were standing away from everyone just watching everyone else, Leliana with her chantry sisters. Oghren was throwing back drinks slurring his words as he tried to tell tales of his moments of their group during the blight, Zevran had been trying to translate Oghren's tale for the ones who were listening to him. The night went on, and soon everyone was to retire, leaving the newly wedded pair to their first night together, I had snuck out to my temporary chambers changing before the festivity ended to change back into my normal warden attire. I returned to the hall seeing Alistair and Elissa about to see their close friends and Fergus off Wynne's eyes flew open instantly seeing me then sighed "Warden Larson" she said which made everyone's attention turned to me.

I came over to them and then bowed "My King and Queen, I humbly beg your pardon, your wedding was most beautiful, and I wish you the utmost happiness from the bottom of my heart" I said then straightened up "You have to go revive our Warden order, we get it" Alistair said. I gave a nod of my head "I'm sorry King Alistair, I wish I had more time to spend here but the order must not be left in this condition" I said, "What will you do first?" Elissa asked. "I must recruit members and kill off stray darkspawn along the way until the Order at Weisshaupt names the new Warden-Commander of Fereldan" I replied "Just as we thought if you need help we could give you a guard until you find enough recruits to rebuild the order," Alistair said. I shook my head "No, I must do this alone, you two are married, and have royal duties that must be tended too, so I will do this myself, if I need help I shall send the word" I said Alistair rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Which means you'll never send word cause you've always liked doing things alone," Alistair said disappointedly, I let out a laugh "Cheer up, I'll keep in touch with you both, we are family, once a warden always a warden," I said. Alistair pulled me into a hug "Be careful out there" Alistair said as I embraced him back "I will take care of yourself" I said we soon parted I looked to Elissa "I knew you'd make a great warden, you both take care" I said, and with that I left to fore fill my work as a Warden.

 **Months passed.**

Almost half a year had gone by since Alistair and Elissa's royal wedding; I still had so much left to do yet, I had a few conscripts with me, the joining, however, had yet to take place, right now I was waiting on word from Weisshaupt. I had four recruits and was on my way to see the fifth that was from Orzammar, the first I had was a man that asked to join, I had to test him, so I thought of bringing to the attention of the town I was in to hold a minor tournament. The man was very skilled, so I accepted him, he-Ser Tomas Filiarchi, told me his story even after I told him once you become a Warden your old life is over. He is a middle-aged human man, he has a board and muscular build, he has light brown skin tone, brown eyes, he has a scar over his right eye going down his cheek near the end of his right earlobe, short dark grey hair with light grey streaks, he has a slight stubble with a goatee and a small moustache. The next was a young Dalish woman, she was one of the best huntress' in her clan, so the keeper told me, Ser Tomas and I stayed with the clan so I could observe the talent within the clan, there was no need to conscript but the keeper willing to let the young one in my custody. Adani is a Rouge, she mainly uses a bow, she has a narrow, but muscular build, slightly tanned skin, with greyish-blue face markings, dark amber eyes, and long black hair tied in a high ponytail with her jaw-length fringe swept to the right.

After Adani said her farewells, I encountered a young human man, that was a thief, a very good thief that was skilled with using daggers, after using some persuasion I got him to join the ranks, he has an average build, slightly tanned to tanned skin tone, sky blue eyes and short-medium brown coloured hair. After recruiting the thief, Nicolas Hewitt, we had run into a mage who had been held captive by Templars and an enchanter, I had intervened to see what the situation was from all sides like usual and learnt about the captive mage, a half city elf-half human. He was already miserable enough and was determined to keep escaping from the tower, so the enchanter and I worked things out, we, of course, had to go to the circle tower to get permission from the Grand-Enchanter. That was no problem seeing as I already knew Enchanter Irving, we worked things out and the mage, Soran, came with us happily, according to Irving he was very skilled in magic, so I took his word. Soran has a narrow and small build, pale to slightly tanned skin tone; his ears had a slight point to them, he has lilac coloured eyes and sandy coloured end of shoulder blade length hair tied back in a loose ponytail. From the Circle tower, it seemed like it would be a long trip before we reached Orzammar "Um, Ser uh we've all been wondering about um some things" Nicolas said breaking the silence.

"He has, we haven't" Adani said "If it's about the joining, you will have to wait and see but know this, if you try to leave or protest in the doing the joining, I will kill you" I said sternly without batting an eye, the air suddenly grew tense "Uh I picked a bad day to go thieving…" Nicolas muttered. I let out a tiresome sigh when the sound of hooves echoed out, and soon figures came into view, a couple that I knew, I gasped at the sight of them "Warden Riordan, by the Maker, it's good to see you again" I said with a smile. He and his comrade had halted to a stop, both dismounting, the other with him is from Orlais, Warden-Commander Clarel, I gave a salute and bow, they did the same "Warden-Commander Clarel" I said greeting her. "My dear all the wardens have heard what King and Queen Theirin have done, but they also have heard highly of you as well during Blight," Clarel said my eyes widened briefly then darted to the ground as I let out a sigh. "I didn't do anything extraordinary like slaying the archdemon, so what is this about?" I asked dreading what this was about "Your promotion Warden Larson" Riordan said. "Promotion?" I questioned in awe as I looked to all three of them, both giving a nod of their heads "Even without a word from King Alistair and Queen Elissa, Duncan had already requested, that you be the next to fill his shoes" Riordan said.

Warden Clarel handed over a sealed envelope "That is the document signed by the Chamberlain of the Grey Wardens, officially noting that you are at this moment the new Warden-Commander of Fereldan" Clarel said, I hesitantly took the envelope. "Congratulations, Warden-Commander Larson," Riordan said I looked to him "But your senior to me," I said Riordan shook his head sadly "Sorry Sonja, but unfortunately it's my time to head off," Riordan said I looked at him sadly. Riordan smiled "Don't worry, this is just the path that lays before us all eventually, and I know you'll strive in as the Warden-Commander of Fereldan" Riordan said. "I wanted to come with Riordan to deliver that personally as a sign of good faith between us if you ever need help just ask and the Orlais Wardens will help," Clarel said I gave a nod of my head "Thank you, both of you," I said. "No need… Well, I best be off" Riordan said "Wait, Warden Riordan I am taking the recruits with me to Orzammar to see of a possible recruit there, perhaps you'd like to join us rather than travel alone," I said. He looked at me in awe then smiled as he gives a nod of his head "Sure that sounds nice, it'll be like old times" Riordan said, we then both looked to Clarel, we parted with her on good terms, and for now, the future for the Fereldan Wardens was clear again.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me, look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Thanks, Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my Facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on Fan Fiction and the Forum that I am apart of on Fiction Press** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgements of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


End file.
